


With A Punch

by zanyzoom



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Time Skip, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanyzoom/pseuds/zanyzoom
Summary: Nami wants to give Robin a special birthday present only she can, in the special way only she can.





	With A Punch

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for my horrible smut writing skills.

Today was February 6th, which meant today was also Robin’s birthday, which, in turn, meant the whole crew fussed around her, spoiling her rotten on her special day. Robin, being Robin, embraced her crew’s antics despite claiming she didn’t want any special attention.

Throughout the day, Nami had watched the raven-haired beauty being showered with presents by their fellow crew mates with a somewhat guilty feeling. She couldn’t help it though, she’d have to wait until nightfall to give Robin her present. She absently licked her lips as she watched the older woman talking happily to Chopper and Usopp. Oh, she couldn’t wait to get her hands on the archaeologist and have her way with her, giving her precious Robin the love and attention she truly deserved.

* * *

 

Night came, and one by one the Straw Hat pirates retired for the night save for the swordsman whose turn it was to keep watch, the archaeologist, and the navigator who just finished her shower.

Entering her and Robin’s room, she found the aforementioned woman reading in her bed, her back leaning against the pillows propped up by the headboard. Her long, smooth legs stretched in front of her.

Upon hearing the door close, Robin lifted her gaze from the book Chopper had bought her, her pretty blue eyes meeting Nami’s chocolate ones. She smiled. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but for some reason I don’t recall you giving me a present. Is there a reason for that, miss navigator?”

The coy smile on her lips and the tone of her voice hinted that she already knew what Nami had in mind. Not that it mattered. Nami smirked back at her, stepping forward. “I thought you didn’t want presents?”

“I didn’t. But barely getting a kiss from my own girlfriend on my birthday is rather puzzling, wouldn’t you agree?” By the time she finished her sentence, Nami had already reached her bed. She climbed on it, placing herself on top of the other woman. Taking the book from Robin’s hands, she placed it on her nightstand, her lips centimeters away from Robin’s. ”I guess, but I can’t help it. I want to keep your sexiness all to myself”.

Their lips met. And soon enough, their tongues followed, dancing around each other in a sensual dance only the two of them could preform. Together. Nami lightly sucked on the other woman’s tongue, her teeth gently scrapping her supple bottom lip. Robin hummed in satisfaction, her own tongue sliding around Nami’s.

Without breaking contact, Nami reached forward, her hands tugging at the hem of Robin’s loose tank top, pulling it upwards. Robin let her with minimal resistant, only slightly separating their lips in reluctance.

Once her top was off, the raven-haired beauty reached out for Nami’s own shirt, only for her hands to be grabbed by said woman. The navigator shook her head and clicked her tongue in disapproval. She leaned froward, her lips brushing Robin’s ear as she whispered. “Close your eyes”.

Amused as well as curious, Robin did as she was told. She felt Nami push her back against the pillows before lifting her still captive wrists. Robin was about to ask what she was up to, but her words turned into a breathless gasp when she felt Nami’s tongue run down the length of her left index finger and then doing the same to her middle finger before taking both fingers into her mouth and lightly sucking them.

Nami smirked in satisfaction at the older woman’s reaction. She used her tongue to lick and wrap around Robin’s long, elegant fingers while she kept sucking them, making sure to apply some saliva for added affect. Robin’s little gasps and the quickening heaving of her chest indicating to the orange-haired navigator that she was doing something right.

Without moving too much Nami used her leg to search for something she hid under the archaeologist’s bed when her lover was away. finding what she was looking for, she used her toes to fish it from under the bed and took it in her free hand.

Taking Robin’s fingers out of her mouth, she lifted her wrists above her head and used the rope she hid to tie her hands to the headboard. Feeling the rough texture around her wrists, Robin flinched. Nami gave her a lingering, reassuring kiss and murmured against her lips. “Don’t worry, it’s just rope.”

Nami once off-handedly mentioned her desire to have Robin tied-up and at her mercy, but how it wouldn’t be very effective because of her powers unless it’s with sea-prism stone. It took half an hour of cuddling before Robin’s panic attack died down and she explained to Nami that the feeling of being restrained with sea-prism stone reminded her too much of the time when she was handcuffed and helpless while her friends were risking their lives trying to save her.

If Nami was a sadist, she might have used this information to torture her lover a bit. But Nami wasn’t a sadist, especially when it came to Robin. In fact, the mere thought of anyone intentionally causing her beloved Robin pain set her blood aflame, and not out of arousal.

But today was a special day, and she wanted to make sure her girlfriend got the best damn sex of her life, so she settled for rope. She just had to make up for her lack of total control by making sure the raven-haired beauty wouldn’t be able to think straight enough to use her powers - and if she did, well, Nami would just have to punish her.

Cupping Robin’s face in her hands she gave her another kiss before pressing their foreheads together. She moved her face to the side Robin’s and slightly nibbled on her earlobe, earning an almost silent whimper. Smirking to herself she continued south, her lips and tongue caressing Robin’s pale neck, with her teeth grazing it ever so slightly. All the while enjoying Robin’s little moans. Nami knew she was trying to hold back, she always did, but she always broke at some point. Mostly due to Nami refusing to let her come without having the other woman scream her name in pleasure.

After all, Nami was greedy. She loved hearing Robin lose it in the otherworldly pleasure Nami caused her. She wanted, no, she needed to hear Robin’s beautiful voice scream her name while she claimed her. Proving to herself, Nami, and whoever else that might have heard them who she belonged to.

Nami sucked on her collarbone, watching with delight as blue and purple marks blossomed on her lover’s skin, further marking her as hers.

Her Robin.

She liked the sound of that.

Continuing her journey downwards, Nami reached the creamy, fleshy heaven that was Robin’s breasts. By the way Robin started squirming underneath her, Nami could tell she was getting impatient. If it was any other time, Nami probably would have just given her what she wanted. But not tonight. Tonight she felt like teasing her beloved until she would scream and beg.

Robin's back arched a little as Nami nuzzled her breasts with her cheeks, urging the younger woman to touch her more. Nami, amused, chuckled against her skin, her lips trailing a path down Robin's lovely cleavage, but nothing more.

Robin was starting to become agitated, her anticipation for the promised pleasure coupled with Nami's teasing started taking their toll on her. Her breath quickened, and she felt herself becoming wetter by the second. She had to hand it to Nami, the orange-haired woman may have been less experienced than herself in the sex department, with Robin being her first, but when it came to her she most certainly knew what she wanted, and just how to get it.

She told Nami being tied down with sea-prism stone terrified her, but that didn't mean she was completely against the idea of being restrained and at the mercy of her lover. In fact, the idea of not being in control and letting her lovely girlfriend take the lead excited her beyond her understanding. All her life, she was so used to manipulating to get what she wanted and being in control of even the most dangerous situation, so suddenly having this control being taken away from her and handing the reins over to someone else turned her on like never before. And boy oh boy did Nami love being in control.  

Robin let out a yelp when she felt the rubbery band of her shorts slap against her hip. She glared at Nami, the younger woman just gave her a cheeky grin. She wished Nami would hurry up and touch her properly already, but she knew better than to defy her girlfriend when she was in the mood to play.

Nami ran her hands down the sides of Robin's body. Her palms once again slipping into Robin's shorts and past her underwear, squeezing the soft flesh of her ass. Robin let out something that sounded like a mix of a gasp and a mewl while Nami groped and massaged her buttocks, filling her hands with the sensitive flesh, pushing her cheeks apart before pressing them back together.

Robin through her head back, her mouth gaping open as unidentifiable sounds came out of it. She gasped and moaned, feeling her self-control slipping away under Nami's skilled hands. Now if only she would hurry up…

The moan she was about to let out turned into a whimper when she felt Nami blow on her hardened right nipple. Nami smirked cockily at the older woman's reaction and did the same on her left one. She kept blowing and switching side every once in a while she pulled down her shorts, her hands gliding down Robin's smooth legs as she did. Once the shorts were off, Nami used her now free hands to grab Robin's breasts, drawing an eager moan from the restrained woman.

 Her lips reached the black-haired woman's lower abdomen, and using her teeth, she started pulling Robin's black lacy panties down. Her hands never letting go of Robin's breasts.

She reached Robin's knees before abandoning to lacy cloth and working her way back up, kissing the soft skin of her legs, getting closer and closer to her goal, where she knew Robin wanted her the most.

She reached Robin’s soaked opening, but didn’t touch her. Instead she watched the wet folds with a growing amount of satisfaction. knowing she was the sole reason for Robin’s arousal did that to her.

Robin’s patience was getter thinner by the moment to the point she couldn’t take it anymore. Giving in to her urges, she tried thrusting herself onto Nami’s mouth, only for the younger woman to pull away, letting only her breath tickle her, much to Robin’s frustrations and Nami’s amusement.

Robin’s strangled cry rang through the air as Nami pinched both her nipples, sending sharp currents of pleasure down her spine. That wasn’t the end of it however. Her eyes snapped open as she felt Nami’s warm, wet tongue against her. Caressing her already dripping entrance and stroking her folds.

Nami sucked on her girlfriend’s lower lips, enjoying the intoxicating taste that was so purely Robin. She licked up and down her folds and sucked on her clit, smirking to herself as Robin’s moans grew louder. She used her tongue to circle Robin’s clit while doing the same with her thumbs around her nipples. She begun humming to herself, the vibrations intensifying the already intense pleasure the other woman was feeling.

“N…Nami…”

There we go.

Nami’s smirk widened as she heard her lover starting to break. In due time, she’ll have Robin moaning and screaming her name at the top of her lungs, so much so that she might end up waking their sleeping crew mates. The navigator certainly won’t complain if that happened, although the thought of someone else hearing her Robin as she was being pleasured did make her growl in irritation. Robin’s moans were for her ears and for her ears only, and she didn’t like to share. Especially when Robin was involved.

God, how she hated it when people thought they could just come up to the raven-haired beauty and flirt with her as if she was single. That’s why she always made sure to leave marks in hard to hide places. Most people backed away when they saw the bite marks and hickeys on the archaeologist’s otherwise flawless skin, usually on her neck, collarbone, shoulders and chest, sometimes her thighs too. Robin’s usual attires also left plenty of skin exposed, so as long as Nami left plenty, one or two were almost always visible.

Of course, were there a few brave, or foolish, souls in the world that saw the marks and still tried their luck, which usually resulted in them being electrocuted, or, if Nami didn’t have her climatact on her, being violently pushed aside by the navigator who started to furiously make out with her startled girlfriend. Robin usually let her, mostly because she knew it made the navigator happy but also because it reminded that she is loved, that there is someone getting jealous over her attention and craving her affections.

Nami separated herself from Robin’s throbbing entrance for the time being, instead using her mouth to attack her left breast. She lowered her now free hand towards the abandoned entrance, letting her fingers brush Robin’s abdomen in their descend. She ran a finger over her drenched folds, earning a sharp inhale from the woman below her.

She slid a single finger inside of her and pulled away from her breasts to watch the effects it had on the archaeologist. She was breathing heavily, head thrown back, her face flushed, swollen lips parted and eyes tightly shut. Nami found herself taken aback.

She knew very, very, well that Robin was a beautiful woman, the most beautiful she had ever laid eyes upon, but seeing her like that always made Nami remember just how lucky she was to be able to witness such an overwhelmingly beautiful sight.

Because damn it all, she loved that woman.

Two years ago, Robin would have never opened up to her like that. Hell, it wasn’t until after the events of Enies Lobby that the two of them just bathed together, so for Robin to expose herself to her like that meant the world to Nami. For Robin to leave herself open like that meant she trusted her, and if she was being honest, that was the greatest sign of affection Nami could ask for from the woman who trusted no-one for twenty years.

“Nami… Mo…move your finger…”

Oh, right.

“Like this?” She slowly pulled her finger out without putting it back in. “Y-yes… More…”

Nami grinned wickedly. “Aren’t you missing something?” she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

“Please…”

“Please who?”

“Please… Nami…”

“Please Nami what?”

“Please Nami… Fu… Please fuck m-ah!” She didn’t get to finish her sentence as two of Nami’s fingers were pushed back inside her, thrusting in and out of her slowly at first before building up speed.

“N-nami!”

“Yes love?”

“More… Please! Fuck me more…!”

“You want more?”

Robin nodded enthusiastically. “Y-ye-ah! Yes! Please!”

Nami pretended to think for a moment. “Well, since you’re such a good girl and you asked so nicely, I think I’ll reward you.”

She stopped thrusting, and with her fingers still inside she started doing a scissoring motion with them. Robin gasped and whimpered, feeling the tight walls of her vagina being stretched like that almost made her come at that moment. Nami, however, wouldn’t let her. Seeing as she hadn’t had nearly enough. she wanted to push Robin further, Make her scream louder and beg more. Maybe it was because she was greedy, or maybe just because she loved watching Robin crumble under her touch.

Pulling her fingers out, she shoved them into Robin’s mouth and replaced them with her tongue again, but this time going all the way by pushing her tongue inside of Robin’s wet, clenching, vagina.

The orange-haired woman pushed her fingers in and out of Robin’s mouth, letting the tall woman taste herself and salivate on her fingers. Realizing she had one free hand she used it to fondle one of Robin’s neglected breasts, brushing over her nipple with her thumb. Robin’s gagged moans intensified, and Nami could feel her pride swelling up knowing she was the one making the usually calm and collected woman release such beautiful noises.

Feeling that Robin was getting close, she switched things up again. Pushing three fingers inside her and sucking her nipple and twirling her tongue around it. Taking her fingers out of Robin’s mouth, she used her hand to massage Robin’s other breast, using the woman’s own saliva to intensify the pleasure. Based on Robin’s reaction, this seem to have worked.

Nami quickened the pace of her fingers and used her thumb to press against Robin’s clit and rub it in a circular motion. She let go of Robin’s nipple and pressed her lips to her ear, wanting to torment her lover just a little bit more. “How does it feel?” Feels good right? Do you like what you feel Robin?”

“Go-go-good… It feels good…”

“Is that so?” And just like that, the thrusting as well as the fondling stopped, and so did Robin’s moans.

“Wh…why did you stop…?” Instead of answering, Nami pinched her clit, making her yelp.

“Do you want to come?” Was Nami’s only reply.

“Y-y-yes! Please!” Nami Just pinched harder, and whispered almost angrily in her ear. “Not good enough.”

“Please! Nami! Just please let me come…!” Nami pinched again, with even more force. “Try again.”

Trying to clear her mind from the white-hot pleasure bestowed upon her clit, Robin pried for her brain to work properly so she could figure out what Nami wanted her to say. Unable to come up with anything, she said the first thing that came to her mind. “M…may I please come, M…ma’am…?”

Robin felt her face growing hotter than it already was, embarrassed to have uttered such a thing. Nami, apparently satisfied with her answer, pushed inside four of her fingers. With her thumb still pressed against Robin’s clit, she begun thrusting again, much more aggressively this time.

Robin’s head was thrown back from the sheer force of the pleasure Nami was giving her, her moans turning into screams. “N…n…n-ahmi!”

She was vaguely aware of Nami’s lips pressed against her until until the shorter woman started talking to her again.

“You’re mine.”

Despite her own screams echoing around them, she heard Nami’s words loud and clear.

“I’m yours.” She confirmed, before another wave of pleasure washed over her.

Nami’s lips curved into a smile against her ear.

“And don’t you forget it.”

If Nami was being completely honest, she felt a little childish. She had no apparent reason to be so possessive over the black-haired woman. She knew Robin loved her just as much as she loved Robin, but still. Nami didn’t like anyone anywhere near her treasure, Robin included. She was her black-haired, blue-eyed treasure and Nami wouldn’t wouldn’t give her up for the world.

Unless, Of course, Robin didn’t love her anymore.

Not that they had that problem.

Thrusting her fingers forward one last time, Nami pushed Robin over the edge. She was seeing stars as her orgasm exploded out of her, wave after wave of incredible pleasure flowing through her body and melting her bones.

Nami waited for her to ride it out before pulling out her fingers, licking Robin’s juices off of them. Once she finished, she looked down to examine the Damage done. The sheets were probably ruined, not a surprise. It wouldn’t be the first time this happened. She looked at Robin, and the vision hit her like a truck.

She was still breathing heavily and her body was shaking a little, her face a beautiful shade of red. Her long black hair stuck to her face and back thanks to the thin sheet of sweat that coated her skin, giving the illusion it was glowing. And although her eyes were shut, she had a blissful, content expression, her red lips curved into a gentle smile.

After a selfish moment of indulging herself in the absolute vision that was Nico Robin in her afterglow state, Nami undid the ties around her wrists and wrapped her arms around her. lying the both of them down.

unwrapping one of her arms, Nami weaved her fingers through Robin’s beautiful dark hair, enjoying the feeling of her silky locks flowing through her fingers. She kissed her girlfriend on the nose and murmured. “Happy birthday.”

Robin opened her eyes, still slightly glazed over and bleary from passion, and smiled at Nami, Kissing her on the forehead. “Thank you dear. I love you.”

Nami giggled, a giddy grin splitting her face. She buried her face in Robin’s ample bosom and nuzzled her with her cheeks, hugging her tighter around the waist. “Love you, Robin.”

Their lips met in a gentle, tender kiss before Robin broke away. “I should make it up for y-“  
Nami silenced her with another kiss. “Don’t be silly, it’s your birthday.”

“If you want to make me happy, would you mind stripping down? you’re making me feel self-conscious.”

“Yeah right. you don’t get ‘self-conscious’ when it comes to your body.”

Robin faked offense. “That’s not true!”

“Yes it is. Tell you what; if you really want to make it up to me, make sure to already be tied up when I wake up on my birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so that was a thing. I'm thinking of writing a continuation for Nami's birthday, since her's is much closer anyway. Let me know if you'd like something like that.


End file.
